There are approximately 25 meibomian glands in the upper eyelid and approximately 20 meibomian glands in the lower eyelid of the human eye, and lipids are secreted from the meibomian gland orifices. Meibomian gland dysfunction (MGD) is a condition where a diffuse abnormality of the function of the meibomian glands is induced by various causes, and is accompanied by chronic ocular discomfort. Further, meibomian gland concretion is a condition where meibomian glands are obstructed by a white non-opaque oily clot formed in the duct because of decreased meibomian gland function.
On the other hand, clarithromycin is a macrolide antibiotic, which has been used for therapy of pharyngitis, tonsillitis, pneumonia, skin infections, acute exacerbation of chronic bronchitis and the like based on its antibacterial effect. Recently, aside from antibacterial effects, clarithromycin has been found to have antiinflammatory, immunoregulatory, and anti-bacterial biofilm effects, and based on these novel effects, starting with the therapy of endometriosis or fibroids, gastrointestinal disorders, and pruritus, the use of clarithromycin has also been proposed for acute exacerbation of chronic bronchitis, bronchial asthma, influenza virus infection, atopic dermatitis, rheumatoid arthritis, etc.